A secret betwen best friends
by hobbitpussy
Summary: A secret between best friends, merry and pippin discover an unshakable bond


Merry and pippin were terrified of the beast before them, mocking their fear with its gaping mouth, eyes hidden— making it somewhat more unnerving. Aragorn had left the two there with the mouth of Sauron's (m.o.s) decapitated head. He was off with Gandalf and the others trying to distract the eye to help Frodo destroy the ring once and for all. They were left to babysit M.O.S's head and headless body to ensure no black magic was present and he wouldn't reanimate.

"Oh merry. I am so scared of this horrible thing. His mouth is so big," pippin lamented

"Don't worry pip… I know this might be scary right now but we have to be strong for our friends." Merry reassured him

But merry was holding in a dark secret he was unsure his best friend would be accepting of …

the truth was ever since merry saw M.O.S's gaping orifice of a mouth he was overcome with such desire and lust he had never felt for a lad or lass before.. it was completely new and thrilling but oh so wrong. He knew he couldn't tell anyone but now being so close .. and almost alone with the deliciously ugly hole he was determined to make the most of it.

Pippin could tell something was up with his best friend.. he glanced at merry, lost in deep thought.

"Merry.. what's wrong.. I can tell something is on your mind." Pippin finally offered

"Oh pip. I just don't know if I should tell ye. It's a woeful thought that's been plaguing me it is!" Merry sighed

"We are best friends. Anything ye have to hide is OURS to hide!" He slapped merry on the back which jolted merry forward, closer to the head. He couldn't take it anymore. He was shaking and felt his bulge grow and harden. He needed a release for this mad lust and he knew the receptacle for it. He had to let it out!

"I want to prod this gaping head with me rod.. and I want to do it hard!" He finally let out, unable to contain his self any longer

silence met this outburst and merry ventured a glance at pippin. Pippin was staring at the head now, too. Familiarly entranced. Merry slowly smiled..

"You feel it too don't ye?" He purred

"Yes I feel it merry.. oh it's too much to bear!" Pippin growled and lunged forward

Merry stopped him before he reached the head - "no pippin! Wait!" He warned

Pippin stopped angrily and turned to merry "what is it!?" He shrieked, nearly possessed with hot lust for the gaping hole head

"That sexy mouth… it's so rotted and fleshy. Like a peach soaked through with fungus, you know how we'd prod our rods in those as wee lads in the shire days of olde!" Pippin exclaimed

"Yes but pippin we have to figure out who will go first." Merry explained, still staring at the orifice mouth, it was indeed fleshy and oozing.. like a dirty hole. Prodding dirty holes is something he cherished above all other kinds.

"We must do it together. The longing we feel is deep and strong. We will not survive if the other pokes first. We most poke together!" Pippin exclaimed again

Merry nodded and they held hands… stepping closer. They undid their pants and stepped out of the leg holes. Stepping forward, they stood, fingers interlocked, Rods throbbing, ready to burst. They were standing in the pooling rotten blood of the decapitated head and the squishy sensation of the ground sent them both over the edge. They released each other's hands and knelt forward violently, merry shoved the head's jaw open, it's long rotten teeth gleaming in the light. Out lolled a long pointy tongue, covered in brown and white fluid. It smelled foul. "Oh I love a dirty hole!" Merry moaned

Pippin, egged on by Merrys reckless abandon moaned, "my hobbit pussy is throbbing!"

With that, they thrust their rods into the open mouth, first slapping them on the tongue to get some of the rotten fluid to stick and make the penetration more pleasurable.

They stayed there, panting, sweating, thrusting their rods, prodding the bloody gaping mouth until they grasped hands once more, close to bursting, they screamed aloud: "we love a dirty hole!" And with that they erupted their seed in unison..

panting and spent, they collapsed in each other's arms, grinning.

This would be just another secret between best friends.


End file.
